<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after the high by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973613">after the high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They are at Kurosawa's place, and Adachi tries to remember what happened earlier but then finds he doesn't care. He feels like he is in another dimension and doesn't want to come down just yet. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>after the high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are floating. Adachi has lost sense for space and time long ago, and now he feels light, like he's been reborn. All worries and troubles and negativity kept outside and it's just him and Kurosawa.</p><p>They are at Kurosawa's place, and Adachi tries to remember what happened earlier but then finds he doesn't care. He feels like he is in another dimension and doesn't want to come down just yet.</p><p>They had sex, so much he remembers.</p><p>Not once. Not twice.</p><p>After beeing separated for a whole weekend, they had been doing it three times now during their day off, all over Kurosawa's apartment.</p><p>Wall, Shower, Bed.</p><p>Adachi blushes softly as he remembers. Heated kisses, hands that impatiently tugged on clothes.</p><p>His own thirst. To be closer, to feel more of Kurosawa. To give him everything.</p><p>Kurosawa was always attentive, also in bed. He would never let his gaze leave Adachi's face to check for his reactions, and furrow a brow at the slightest sign of discomfort.</p><p>Adachi turns his head around to see Kurosawa all splayed out on the blue bed, one arm on Adachi's side, always <em>connected</em>. </p><p>At some point, Adachi wonders what it would have been like if Kurosawa could have been able to see his fantasies aswell.</p><p>He smiles, closing his eyes. Everything feels great. They have all the time in the world.</p><p>Looking down on himself, he sees a few bite marks, and assumes there are more when he looks in the mirror, but certainly in places noone else would see.</p><p>Kurosawa wanted to express that Adachi belongs to him and him alone, yet he's considerate to Adachi. He wants to mark him, but he wants to be the only one to see those marks, and doesn't want Adachi to feel uncomfortable in public, either. </p><p>Kurosawa shifts, heavy eyelids opening slowly. When he sees Adachi, he smiles. One hand reaches out to gently ruffle the black hair and Adachi snuggles closer, shifting to lie on his belly. </p><p>"Hey," Kurosawa whispers. </p><p>Adachi smiles, closing his eyes and stretching a bit. </p><p>Face smushed in the pillow, he feels Kurosawa's soft lips on his arm. There is no rush, no heat, no thirst like the hours earlier. They're completely exhausted. Now Kurosawa is about to <em>cherish</em>, for all he has, every inch of Adachi's body, enjoying every second of intimacy. </p><p>He purses his lips and Adachi relaxes, feeling the kissing down each inch of his arm until Kurosawa slightly shifts up to continue on his shoulders. </p><p>Adachi purrs like a content cat. Kurosawa's lips are warm and press gently down every vertebra. </p><p>Adachi takes in every second of affection before shuffling a bit and supporting himself on his elbows. </p><p>Kurosawa halts in his movement with a questioning "Hmm?" and Adachi smiles a little cheekily. </p><p>He turns around and slides his hands around the surprised Kurosawa's neck to pull him down for a kiss. </p><p>Kurosawa humms, meeting with Adachi's lips like he needs them to survive. </p><p>They move against the other slowly, lazy, and sweet, gently and affectionate. </p><p>Adachi feels his heart flowing over with love and pulls back with a sigh, looking deep into Kurosawa's eyes. </p><p>"I feel high but it's different from before," he says, and Kurosawa understands he is referring to their wild raunchy love making earlier. </p><p>"Good," he purrs with a low tone, that one he would only use in bed and that would send nice little sparks down Adachi's back. </p><p>The sparks are not as intense as before but Adachi is sure he will feel them again, someday. </p><p>Kurosawa lies down next to him, reaching out for his hand. They gently caress each other's fingers wordlessly for what feels like an eternity until they lace them together, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>"When I first came here, I couldn't sleep at all." </p><p>"You too?" Kurosawa lets out a surprised chuckle. </p><p>"Hmm" </p><p>"And now you can't again, because of me" Kurosawa smirks with that tone in his voice. </p><p>"I-I don't mind," Adachi presses out, and Kurosawa laughs softly. Adachi is too adorable. </p><p>Kurosawa squeezes Adachi's hand and they just lay there, breathing, feeling each other's warmth. </p><p>"I love you," Adachi suddenly says out of the blue, and Kurosawa catches his breath. </p><p>He shifts, turning to the side and pulls Adachi close who yelps a little in surprise. Sliding his hands around his form Kurosawa holds him, closing the distance between them, bodies against the other. Adachi relaxes into the embrace. </p><p>"I love you, too," Kurosawa whispers into the crane of Adachi's neck, "so much." </p><p>He intertwines their fingers again and they eventually drift off to another round of sleep, not getting out of bed for a long while. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>